I Want To Be With You
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: Chapter 3 up. Kai just finished arguing with the obnoxious voice in his head. What are the members of the White Tigers planning? RayXKai pairing.
1. Invitation and Secret Crush

WAI!!!!!!! This is my first yaoi fic... OMG am worried about what feedback am gonna get *Bites fingernails*... *bites finger by accident* OW! .O ... n e whoo... I want to thank whoever got the Beyblade section up here in fanfiction.net. I'd thank that person, but I dunno who it is O.o I really want to thank that person tho. Welpz, enough of my rambling, on with the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I dun own them ;_; I wouldn't mind if I owned either Ray or Kai tho ^.^

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_I want to be with you  
By: Ritchie Waterfighter_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

_~Ray's P.O.V.~_

I'm here in the park with Mariah right now. I'm leaning against a tree while she sits in one of the swings, staring at me intently. I really don't like the look that she's is giving me right now. Her look seems to pierce through my body and I don't like it one bit. 

"Alright, Ray," she says as she stands up from the swings and begins circling around me like a wolf cornering its prey. "Something is wrong, isn't there? You never use to ask people questions or advice about things, unless that you, yourself, can answer it alone, am I right?" 

A sigh escapes my lips as I look at her. She knows me too well, so instead of trying to lie, I just decided to nod because I know that if I didn't her tell the truth, I'm going to regret it. 

"I doubt that it will be about Beyblading." She then looks at me, "Well then, what do you need help with?" She urged. 

_'Funny,'_ I thought, _'the ground didn't look very interesting when I was waiting for her.'_

"RAY!" She yells at me, getting my full attention back. "You're the one who is asking for my help, yet you zone out on me every five minutes." She added a glare to make sure that I was looking. 

I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Sorry. It's just kinda hard to concentrate thinking about, well, you know." 

As I said that, her glare softened and she stood right in front of me. "You didn't act like this until you were actually on his team, didn't you?" 

"Yeah..." I sighed. 

"Well then what's the problem? You're practically always with him." She says, making me blink at her. 

"Well yeah, but the more that I'm around him, I find it harder to tell him." I reply lamely, looking at the ground again. 

"Well, you can ask to talk to him alone," Mariah said, seemingly in deep thought. 

"Yeah, and get the possibility of getting kicked out of the Bladebreakers?" I reply bluntly. I suddenly hear a hiss and a shriek. I lifted my head up to see Mariah just about ready to attack me, yet I don't even know what I just did. 

"RAYMOND!" I wince as she calls me by my full name, "Argh! You are such a pessimist!" 

"Well how can I not be? He's the only one I really get along with, well yeah I get along with the others too but he's the one who really understand me on the team." 

"What do you want me to do then? Get Kai to come over here so that you two can talk it out?" She says, with this look in her eyes. 

"Umm..." I think I'm beginning to regret asking her for help. "No, I don't. Mariah, I am asking for your help on this and I thought that since you and Lee are going out, you could help me out here a bit." I pause for a small breath, "Besides, I don't think that Kai will actually go with you. Remember when your beyblade shredded the wok that Kevin and Tyson were blading on?" I hope that what I just said would stop her from making me tell Kai that I like him... For the moment, at least 

She pauses to think and grins. "Yeah, yeah. Fine then, Ray, but what do you want me to do?" She looks at me with deep concern. 

"Mariah!" A new voice cuts through our conversation and we see Lee approaching us. 

"Oh hey, Ray." He said as he shook my hand. "How've you been?" 

"Around." I reply plainly. 

"Well, we gotta go. We still need to grab some stuff for tonight." He said. 

"We'll see you and the Bladebreakers there, Ray. Bye" Mariah said as they both left me. 

Thank God that she understood my, um, 'little situation', and she took it in without any problem. I honestly thought that she was going to use Galux to rip me to shreds. The other White Tigers seem to understand me, too, since we are friends before and until now. 

Wait, the party at Mariah's house. There's a park just behind her house. I guess, knowing him, I might find him out there later tonight and I might be able to tell him...then again, if it doesn't work out, I could always just use her BeyStadium to keep me occupied if he doesn't want to talk. _'ARGH!!!' _I made a face, _'Mariah's right. I am such a pessimist.'_

I then started treading towards where the other Bladebreakers were at, sulking a bit. 

_~Kai's P.O.V.~_

Here he comes, finally, and nodded meaning he'll head straight to the backyard. He said that he was only going to be gone a few minutes, yet that took him about an hour or so to get back here. Honestly, when did I start to care about him? 

_Since you saw his Bit-Beast return to his BeyBlade. _Says a voice in my head. 

Pf. Did I asked for _your_ opinion? 

_..._

Thought so. 

"Tyson, Max, get up. Tiger boy is back." I said as I entered the kitchen. Tyson mumbled something under his breath while Max half-dragged him out of the kitchen and into the backyard. As I stepped out, Max and Tyson were just standing there. Grumbling, I shouted, "Why aren't you guys working?" I swear I could feel one of the veins in my temple about to explode. 

Both of them pointed at the same direction, so I decided to look at where they were pointing. Ray was above the stadium with Driger tearing up anything, mostly rocks though, that Ray threw in the stadium into little pieces or in the rock's case, it turned to dust. I cock an eyebrow as I saw what had happened. I knew that his Bit-Beast was strong; I guess I forgot how strong it was. I approach him and asked in my usual tone, "Planning to finish practice early?" He replies by nodding and I couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes had this certain spark in them that draws me to looking at them even more. My trance is soon broken as he jumped into the stadium to retrieve his BeyBlade. 

"Hey Kai!" 

_'Great'_, I grumbled, '_another interruption.'_

"What do _you_ want?" I turned to face Kenny, also known as The Chief. 

"I would just like to remind you that the White Tigers invited us to go to their house. It's kinda like a get together party, you know?" 

"I know what a party is. Tell them that they have one hour of practicing to do, and they have better not be slacking off, got that?" 

He simply nods and grabs my arm as I turned away from him. "What do you want _now_?" I ask him with a glare. 

"Can I take a look at your BeyBlade? I want to see if Dizzi and I will be able to modify it and make it stronger." He explains. 

I thought about it for a moment before I removed my Dranzer bit from my blade. "Don't screw up on it." I simply told him as I tossed my blade to him. 

"Don't worry, I won't. With Dizzy by my side, I personally think that it's possible for us to screw up. Beside..." He kept yapping as he left me. Hmm, party with the White Tigers. I guess it would be fun, as long as they have a BeyStadium and Ray is there with me. 

To Be Continued...

~*~*~*~*~

Well? What did u think? I have a feeling that Leina would be telling me that Kai isn't mean enough or something like that -.-U. Please tell me what you think and I am rushing on making Chapter 2 of this story. PLEASE read and review *tries to do a puppy-dog face but fails miserably* Aww.. R/r n e wayz please.... Oh and please be gentle on the flames if ur gonna flame me.

Ritchie Waterfighter


	2. Get The Party Started

WAI!!!!!!! THANK U TO THE PPL THAT REVIEWED SO FAR!! I was actually going crazy when I got these reviews. Oh, and Leina, I did realize that I made that grammatical error... when I was eating lunch the same day I submitted the story -.-U I was reading it and was kinda frustrated, but n e ways... Oh and if I didn't mention already, THANK YOU to every1 that reviewed so far it made writing the next chapter more faster than when I was writing the first one ^_^. 

Oh, and DarkLightAngel, I guess I'm going to make there something going on with Tyson and Max. I wasn't sure in the beginning, but I guess I should work on what I had sort of hinted by accident ^^.Welpz. Enough of my rambling... Here's chapter 2. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade... I wouldn't mind owning Kai or Ray/Rei though ^_________^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Kevin! Stop monkeying around!" screeched Mariah, "Plus, you're ruining my house! Get out of the kitchen." 

Kevin winced at Mariah as he left. Honestly how can one person be so loud? 

*KNOCK, KNOCK! * 

"Lee, can you go and get that? It should be Gary coming back from the store." Mariah said, poking her head out of the kitchen. Li nodded and headed towards the door. As he got nearer the door, he was hearing another voice besides Gary's. 

"Hey, I was the one who bought this!" Gary's voice boomed. 

"Yeah but what are we going to be eating later if you eat all of it?" Another voice shouted back. 

Frowning, Lee opened the door and blinked at what he saw Tyson and Gary glaring at each other. Tyson was being held back by max, and both Ray and Kenny were holding Gary back. Kai had his eyes closed and was just leaning against a tree with the groceries right beside him, but wasn't doing anything to stop the soon-to-be fight. 

"Lemme go, Maxy! He can't get away for the food that we've seen him eat, or we won't be able to eat any stir fry!" Yelled Tyson. As Tyson mentioned, "stir fry", Gary started licking his lips and said something along the lines of "Mmmm…. Yummy Stir fry." **_(AN: Sorry, but I dun really know if Gary would really do that -_-U) _**

As Gary said that, Max Tyson, and Kenny all face faulted, Li had a big sweat drop, Ray let go of Gary and shook his head and Kai was, well, he was still leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. **_(AN: Like he always does -_-U) _**

"Hey, Lee, what's the holdup?" Mariah asked as she stepped out of the house. 

"I'm guessing that Gary was eating some of the food we asked him to buy. When I opened the door, Tyson and him were arguing about the food. 'Stir fry' was mentioned, that's why those guys are on the floor… well, minus those two." Lee said pointing to Ray and Kai. 

"Hmm…" Mariah thought, "Ray, can you help me out with something?" 

Without waiting for a reply, Ray yelped as Mariah pulled him into the house unexpectedly Li blinked at the scene and saw that Kai was semi-glaring at the spot where Mariah and Ray had been. Li then cleared his throat as Gary took the groceries beside Kai and went in. 

"You guys can go in, you know." He said as the fallen Bladebreakers finished dusting themselves off and entered the house. When Kai was about to go inside, Lee blocked the doorway. 

"I saw that," He told Kai plainly. 

"Saw what?" Kai asked coolly, "What exactly are you accusing me of?" 

"I saw the look you were giving to Ray and Mariah earlier." 

"Your point?" Kai sneered. 

"Why are you getting jealous?" Li said. 

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed into a glare. 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"Why are you making a big deal out of it?" Lee shot back. 

"Why should you care?" Kai snapped. 

"Because Mariah's my girlfriend so there's no need to be jealous." Lee said plainly. 

Kai blinked uncharacteristically, then narrowed his eyes once again. 

"Just wanted to let you know." Li said, "Come on. There is no point in staying out here. You coming?" 

Kai shot him one last glare before they both entered the house. 

~*~*~*~ Mariah's Kitchen: _Ray's POV_ ~*~*~*~ 

"All right Ray, what do you want to do?" Mariah said as she finished tying an apron around me. What exactly is she planning here? 

"Well, the old saying goes, 'the was to a man's heart is through his stomach.' I personally never really believed that, but in your case, I'll make an exception." 

I blinked. What exactly is she getting at with this? 

"Say what?" I asked out loud. 

"Fine. All I'm asking you is to make that stir fry noodles and dumpling that you always use to make when you were still on our team," She said, poking her fingers together. I swear her actions are making me more confused by the minute. 

"You know that you could've asked me that in front of my friends, right?" I muttered as I headed towards the sink. 

"Yeah, I know," She replied, rummaging through the groceries that Gary brought back. 

"Well then," I said, "let's start." 

~*~*~*~ Living Room: _Normal POV _~*~*~*~ 

"Gimme a break. Galmon kicked Dragoon's ass to the curb," Kevin sneered at Tyson. 

"Oh? So was that the reason I heard Galmon's screeches of defeat as Dragoon cooked up a storm and flung your beyblade out of the wok?" Tyson said as he had this cocky look with his arms crossed while looking at Kevin. 

Kevin scowled. "Well, you weren't able to beat Ray when he was blading with you and that was without his bit-beast." 

Tyson smirked but kept his composure." I didn't lose that match to you, now did I?" 

"Humph! Showoff!" Kevin said he sat in the couch besides Gary. 

"Tyson, give the kid a break," Max said as he pulled Tyson back, "We're here to have fun, not to argue with them." 

"Well I was just telling him the truth." Tyson pouted as he grabbed Max's hand and entwined it with his. Both were gazing intently at each other's eyes but was interrupted as somebody coughed loudly and mumbled along the lines of "Pf, get a room." Both boys looked up in time to see Kai roll his eyes and headed to the backyard. 

~*~*~*~ In the backyard: _Kai's POV_ ~*~*~*~ 

I put my hands in my pockets and dug out my beyblade. I looked at it carefully as I saw a couple of modifications to it. Heavier weight ring to make it more stable. Better defense ring so it could withstand more attacks. In addition to Dranzer's power, the new attack ring makes it stronger. I took the Dranzer bit out of the secret compartment of my belt and placed it on my blade. 

_Why don't you think of something else besides Beyblading? _

Great, I scowled, that annoying voice is back. 

What are you suggesting? I shot back. 

_Why didn't you stop Mariah from dragging Ray away? _

Because it's none of my business. Now stop badgering me and let me practice. 

_You're not getting jealous, are you?_

Listen, you and I both heard what Lee said, so zip it and let me practice. 

_Duh! Of course I heard what he said. I'm partially you aren't I? _

Would you shut up already? 

_Tch! You're no fun. How did I ever get stuck with you? Tyson and Max seems to be having fun…Well at least up to the part that **you** interrupted them. _

I feel the sides of my face heat up as I launched my blade into the disk. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sorry, cliffhanger... *Dodges all the things that readers might be throwing at this moment * I wanted to submit something plus am so happy that I got this many reviews in just one week. My other stories are like a year old and only got like 15-ish reviews. Mreh. Enough of my usual rambling… Am quickly working on chapter three right now… hopefully I'll submit it next week too. Please review and please be gentle on the flames if ur gonna flame me -.-U. Oh! And I know some people prefer the Jap spelling of Ray's name, in my next story, if anybody is actually going to be interested, his Jap name is going to be used. I think it would be appropriate when you see what the story is about. Well, see you in the next chapter! 

Ritchie Waterfighter 


	3. All's Fair in Love and the Kitchen?

OMG Thank U SOOOOOOO much for reviewing chapter 2. Am sorry that this took longer to put up, cause I had another case of writers block . Ancarg012589, I know that you find the writes notes in the middle of the story was annoying, so sorry for that. I'll try to not do that a lot, k? 

~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade, but I wouldn't mind if I owned either Kai or Ray.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~ _Kai's P.O.V._~*~*~*~

Damn it. It's speed only increased by 0.5.

_Too bad you can't get Ray as fast as your beyblades crash together._

Grr!!! Would you shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate here!

I scowled. Just when I thought that annoying voice had left me alone, it's back to torment me some more.

_You are jealous. You are jealous._ Great, now he's singing. I made a face -.-U.

"I AM NOT, SO SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud. I guess I couldn't hold in my annoyance with that voice. As I yelled that out loud, I heard the back door open behind me. I inclined my head slightly to see who it was. Tch. It's just Lee. 

"I didn't even say anything, yet you're telling me to shut up?" he asked with his eyebrows knitted together, "And you're not what?" 

"Nothing, it's none of your business." I retorted. 

"Look," he says calmly, "I just came to tell you that the food is going to be ready soon, alright?" 

I nodded and looked back at my blade. Dranzer seems to be getting restless. 

"Let's go, Dranzer." 

He responds in turn by spinning around the dish before it flung itself out of the dish and into my waiting hand. Hmm… Maybe, just maybe, I will be able to tell Ray what I feel right now. 

_Yeah, that you're a jealous bastard._

I groaned inwardly. Didn't you make me look like an idiot enough? 

_No. You like to torment the other Bladebreakers, that's why I love tormenting you._

Ugh! Talk about karma. The more I hear that voice, the more it sounds like Tyson. 

"Kai!" 

See? What did I tell you? 

"Kai! Hurry up or I'll finish up all the food." 

Wait… that's not the obnoxious voice in my head. That's actually Tyson. I looked at him and nodded my head so he knows that I'm coming. 

I guess I am a bit hungry. After all, I've been training all day today. 

~*~*~*~*~ The Living Room (normal P.O.V) ~*~*~*~*~ 

Kai arrived at the living room practically at the same time that Tyson finished demolishing the food that was on his plate. He eyes scanned the room and immediately noticed that Ray wasn't there…and neither was Mariah. He was about to voice this out when Max asked, "Hey, where's Ray?" 

All the White Tigers present didn't look up from their food, pointed to the same door and said, "kitchen," at the same time. They then went back to eating their food and continued watching the movie that Tyson picked which was Rush Hour 2. 

"Hey Kai!" Mariah said, poking her head out of the kitchen door. As the White tigers heard her voice, they all looked up at her. 

"What?" Kai replied curtly. 

"You can get your food in the kitchen." Mariah said, stepping out of the kitchen. 

Kai walked past her and mumbled, "thanks." Mariah then looked at the other White Tigers and nodded. Gary and Lee both stood up and excused themselves for a moment while Kevin stay put. Gary and Lee both headed towards the two kitchen doors inside the house while Mariah hastily removed her apron and headed to the door of the kitchen from the outside. 

~*~*~*~ Kitchen ~*~*~*~ 

Ray was humming to himself as he was preparing the last ingredients to the noodles that he was cooking. 

"Hope they like this." He said to himself, completely oblivious that Kai was there. 

"As long as you didn't poison it," came a reply. 

Ray turned around to face whoever talked. He knew that Mariah just left the kitchen, so who went in? "Oh, hey Kai." 

_~*~*~*~ Ray's POV ~*~*~*~ _

Aw man. I thought that he was outside. Well, I'm not complaining that he's here, but still. Why didn't Mariah tell me that he was coming? Why? 

_Hey, just relax okay? You wanted a reason to be alone with him, so there you go. _

"Hey," He said, interrupting my thoughts, "would you mind if I took some?" 

"Not at all," I said as I shook my head, giving him some of the noodles that I was cooking. 

I want back to stir the noodles while Kai grabbed a drink. My ears twitched as I heard three faint, barely audible clicks. I looked around in time to see Kai headed out the door. I turned back into the food that I was cooking, only to hear the rattling of a doorknob. I turned off the fire and moved the wok that I was cooking on to the side since it was already cooked. 

"What are you doing?" I asked as Kai reached for the second door, rattling the doorknob just like the first one. 

"Alright, what's the big deal?" He asked, eyes narrowing and was locked on mine. 

"What did I do?" I asked, frowning. 

"Why did you lock the doors?" His eyes narrowed into slits of ferocity. 

I blinked. "I didn't do anything. I was just cooking and I didn't even know that you came in." I replied back. 

"Well, if you didn't do it, then who did?" he asked, his eyes returning back to normal. Well, at least as normal as it usually gets. 

I narrowed my eyes, bowed my head down as I scanned my thoughts. Who in their right mind would lock me up with Kai? 

My head shot up as I heard a faint giggle coming from the door leading outside. 

_Mariah! _

To Be Continued… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Dodges things thrown by people reading this fic * Gomen! I'm sorry I had to cut it here, but it was already way past its deadline by 2 days -.-U. This is probably the second last chapter, so this means that this is almost done (*Starts bawling*). Well, I'm quickly working on chapter 4 and I seriously hope that u like it. Am also hurrying up in writing Chapter 2 of my other Beyblade story: "Will You Accept Me For Me?" Please check it out. Well, enough of my rambling, please review, and go easy on the flames, k? 

Ritchie Waterfighter 


End file.
